


【EC】Iron Rose 铁玫瑰

by Summerx



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: ABO, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Dirty Talk, Erik Lehnsherr has horns, M/M, Object Insertion, Tickle Fights
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerx/pseuds/Summerx
Summary: （借号发文，感谢姑娘！）（仅第九章车部分）*非野兽外貌设定简介：有关一个倔犟的“异类”Omega和霸道的“异类”Alpha之间的“异类”恋爱故事。这个故事告诉我们，喜欢会让你产生欲念，但爱会让你忍耐。





	【EC】Iron Rose 铁玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> 全文lof：http://massacrezhu.lofter.com/post/1cc13763_12c144eda

（9）

　　他们开始乱七八糟地亲吻，艾瑞克咬住了他的上嘴唇，然后在他吃痛的时候让舌头窜进了他的口腔，查尔斯哼哼两声，不甘示弱地回应着他的进攻。舌尖相触，舌面相合，舌根相缠，他带出一丝唾液，又重新冲入湿润的口腔，延续令人窒息的深吻。

　　信息素在交融，生姜和燕麦，那是多难以想象的配合，但此刻却如此寻常地表达着一个意思：我想要你，而你也刚好这么想。艾瑞克左手手臂支在查尔斯头旁，将上身撑起，另一只手还维持着按在他脖颈上的姿势，他有着执剑茧子的手掌让查尔斯扭了扭脖子，从吻中脱身：“碰我，艾瑞克。”

　　“哪里？”男人故意询问道。

　　“全身，”查尔斯伸出手臂环住对方的脖子，将他的耳朵拉近，凑上去低语，“我的锁骨、乳头、腰线、阴茎、后穴、膝盖，我的全部。”

　　“你太贪心了。”男人低下头又重新吻住他，右手手掌却违背语意顺着对方的要求下移，掠过一字型的凸出锁骨，到达挺立的右乳。

　　“我想你会够慷慨……”他在亲吻换气的间隙说道。

　　“你忘了我是个自私的人。”男人用力揉了一下傲然的乳头，得到了身下人隐忍的闷哼。

　　“万事无绝对，”查尔斯把脸颊贴上去，让二人的颧骨紧靠在一起，“你可以变得更好。”

　　“如果你指的是我的老二，我想你说对了。”艾瑞克戏谑的笑意让查尔斯的脑袋更热腾了。

　　男人的手时而摁住那颗肉粒揉弄，时而用他的食指和拇指捏住玩乐，当这边开始麻木时他便及时去到另一边重新开始一轮刺激，快感如小刺针扎进皮肤却没有痛感。无论如何，他的行为都直接导致了查尔斯的后穴控制不住地分泌出情液，仿佛它完完全全已经可以接受外来者进入。

　　他的手继续往下，顺着胸骨路过腰线，查尔斯猛地一吸气，“你怕痒？”艾瑞克问。

　　“只有腰和腹部。”查尔斯如实说道。

　　“那么，咬住它，好吗？”他把自己的手帕从上衣口袋里抽出来，送到查尔斯嘴边，他故意动用了他温柔的语气，仿佛是一种哄骗，而它确实也是。

　　查尔斯不知道他想搞什么，但还是乖乖照做了。他咬住了艾瑞克手里那块香槟色的手帕，就在这时，腹部一阵强烈的痒的感觉叫他瞬间曲起了双腿夹在了艾瑞克腰上，他想笑，但是被手帕堵住只能发出呼呼呜呜的声音，他知道艾瑞克没有痒他，只是他太敏感，男人的手指只是在上面来回划着Z字，可对他而言这举动便等同于全身收紧的肌肉和昂扬的头颅。

　　好在这并没持续多久，艾瑞克就停下动作抽出了他的手帕丢在一边，“你好像要射了。”青年的胸膛有力地起伏着，他握住青年的阴茎，“我想没有。”查尔斯硬撑着自己不被玩弄得丧失理智，忽然觉得应该给这个魔鬼一点回报。

　　于是他悄悄把手探到艾瑞克的头顶，猝不及防握住了那对硬质的角，“呃！”男人握住他阴茎的手也随之收紧，这力度恰到好处，差点让查尔斯射了出来，“查尔斯！”他瞪了眼傻笑的查尔斯，堵住了他的马眼。

　　“谁叫你痒我，”查尔斯开始用手指摩挲那对紫褐色的角，这叫男人的呼吸愈发急促起来，“你舒服吗？”

　　他感到痒，但不是皮肤的那种痒，而是血液快速流过导致的，就像耳根在血液涌来时又红又胀，带着瘙痒那样。这感觉好到爆了，他从来不知道角居然比老二还敏感，因此他放任查尔斯抚摸它，用他的指甲刻过那些纹路，他完全硬了。

　　这是他唯一一次对这副因诅咒而生的角感到快乐，他重新吻住查尔斯，在这亲吻中他悄然探进后穴一根手指，而查尔斯抽了一下眉毛，没有抱怨什么。艾瑞克发现那后面紧得要命，明明是发情期，却仍然难以通行。

　　“手指进不去第二根了，查尔斯，我得……换个东西。”

　　他说罢将一个摆在书桌上的火漆印随手拿过来，将它的手柄沾取够量留出的情液，然后缓缓推进查尔斯的后穴，让他感受光滑的、两个拇指粗细木质手柄在后穴移动。查尔斯身体不断分泌出液体润滑，以适应异物的入侵。

　　手柄前段粗，中段细，当头顺利进去后，后面就变得简单起来，查尔斯咬着自己握成拳头的手，呼吸深沉，带出发烧般的高热度。忽然火漆印堵在了后穴，他才意识到艾瑞克把那手掌长的整个手柄都推进了他的后穴，他收紧肠肉，感受到那模模糊糊的硬度在里面插着，脸上又羞又臊。

　　“我在想，我不如现在写封信，然后烧热火漆条，让你夹着这枚印章给我封笺。你要是做的不好，高温的蜡就会烫在你的后穴上。”艾瑞克恶趣味的话语成功让查尔斯的羞愧上升到最高。

　　“那你真是个混蛋。”查尔斯说完，木柄又在他身体里快速抽插起来，而男人的舌头同时也舔弄起他的乳头来，“真是个混蛋……”他不禁喘息出声，双腿失去力气一只勉强蜷曲立着，一只已经瘫在了书桌上。

　　在他不注意的时候，艾瑞克将自己的一根手指也试着插进去，和木柄一起扩张着过分紧致的后穴，他的阴茎硬得不行了，可是他没有办法进去，如果那是个随时都敞开的洞的话，他早就在一开始就接着发情期的劲头插进去了。

　　终于三根手指的宽度已经能够顺利进出，尽管对于他们双方都还有点勉强，可他实在是忍不了了。艾瑞克抓住查尔斯的双腿，压低直至将他的后穴调整到适合插入的角度，而火漆印滑了出来，“我要进去了。”没等查尔斯回应，那根阴茎便开始了强硬的插入。

　　“呃啊——慢点，还不行——”查尔斯感觉到那夸张的宽度，也许他还需要第四根手指，但艾瑞克显然没有这么好的耐心了，他急需释放。他对能做的只有在挺入的时候缓慢一点点。

　　“放松！”他又是那个霸道的Alpha了，一个不可理喻的男人，在他执着于挺进的时候查尔斯只感觉到自己的后穴正处于撕裂的边缘，“放松，查尔斯！”男人的手大力地掰开后穴，试图让他更顺利地挺进，这个举动除了让查尔斯从另一方式确认他没有被撕裂以外没有任何用处，至少他还是觉得疼痛。

　　查尔斯努力深呼吸，像是胖子要穿一条瘦子的裤子使劲收腹，没准这确实有用，因为他感觉艾瑞克进入更快了，甚至蹭到了他的敏感区。

　　“还有多少？”他一边喘气一边问。

　　“你想知道？”他喑哑着声音回答。

　　“对。”查尔斯的手穿过他的胸侧，绕住他的身体。

　　“现在就告诉你。”

　　男人的下胯用力，一口气将剩下的长度挺入狭窄的后穴，换来身下人一声尖叫，“你个混蛋！”查尔斯感觉他整个屁股里都是那根玩意，很难猜到它究竟会给自己带来怎样的感受。

　　紧接着他便开始了小幅度的抽插，拇指一直堵住马眼不让早就憋屈的青年释放。青年把脑袋埋在对方胸间，喘出来的热气弄得艾瑞克的胸膛好像要融化了一般，他不由得加大了抽插的幅度，速度也提了上来，“别这么……哈啊……别……痛——”查尔斯感觉自己的后穴要被捣坏了，要知道对方的囊袋跟着撞在他屁股上都是那么该死的有力。

　　但此时艾瑞克已经彻底陷入了情潮，Omega发情期的信息素正在浑然不知地填补着他欲望的沟壑，他松开拇指，查尔斯很快射了出来，但显然，可能在他第二次射精前操干他的人也不会成结。

　　“查尔……查尔斯……”

　　为了获取快感查尔斯放任自己被动承受着，他努力绞紧越干越松的肠肉，不曾想还是被艾瑞克打了一下屁股，疼得他瞬间紧了起来。他不知道这个男人还要多久才会高潮，在他准备撸住自己时，他察觉到了结的初步形成。

　　这场发情期的纵欲总算要结束了，被干得几乎无法思考的查尔斯被大力的冲刺撞到了书桌上叠着的那垛书，他瞥了一眼，发现其中一本居然是他最爱的《麦克白》——噢，这真是太罪恶了。

　　这时候结忽然胀大，卡在了穴口无法抽动，而艾瑞克的精液也随即填充入了查尔斯的后穴里，冰凉的感觉就像是外面的小雪落在窗玻璃上，查尔斯撸了两下，把自己剩余的精液也全数射了出来。

　　“你在看《麦克白》？”查尔斯有气无力地问他。

　　“因为你说戏剧里你最爱它。”

　　男人的阴茎还嵌合在查尔斯的身体里，精液也落在里面，火辣辣的疼痛和羞耻一并残留，那确实是一种微妙的感觉，查尔斯从未体会过这种感觉。

　　“那你会爱它吗？”

　　“不一定，但我想了解你所爱的。”

　　他等到结已经缩回，阴茎疲软才把它从潮热的地方拔出来，白色精液随之从松垮的后穴汨汨流出，在胯下形成一小片白泽。艾瑞克抱住查尔斯的身体，忽然开始亲热温热地厮磨他的耳朵，那对角刮蹭着青年的脑袋，青年脑袋一热，竟吻在了角上，形式如同爱侣之间那样。


End file.
